The Perfect Soldier
by Akira Mishoto
Summary: Brought up in the cold metal walls of the metropolis of Midgar and raised as the ultimate weapons, two siblings, born on the same day, so similiar, yet so different, take their own paths to destiny. The story of the perfect soldier and how he came to be.


**Author Note: Yosh! This is chapter 1, revised, and I hope you all enjoy it better than the last time. Comment and tell me what you think cause I loveth my feedback. Also, just so no one is confused and for some insight, my story is based on the timeline of FFVII and influenced by the Last Airbender series as well as our own universe. If you want to see the timeline go to FFVII wikia and type in FFVII timeline or you can just type it on google and it'll take you right there. It has practically every detail from the beginning to end.**

_To go back to the beginning is an impossible wish for many of us. To see our journey throughout the end is almost as impossible, but it is doesn't stop us._

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE THE END<strong>

_"Please tell me you've come here to kill me." _Her grim words reached his ears as he approached, stopping a few feet away. She stood at the edge of the cliff with her back facing him. A long, spahhire, hooded cloak covered her and billowed in the wind as she looked below. The ocean was a dark, grey, tumbling mass of waves crashing violently against the rocky shore. It matched the weather perfectly and the feeling brewing inside of the two. The sky was just as angry and dark, rumbling loudly with thick grey clouds and wild bright strikes of lightning. Howling and whipping at their hair and clothes, the wind picked up quickly and, along with it, cold droplets of rain.

Even so, neither wasn't at all threatened by the severity of the weather and the man spoke firmly, _"You know what I came to do. Will you come willingly?"_ He awaited her reply, but she said nothing in response. Instead, the young woman turned towards him and the young man's eyes widened. The back of the cloak kept her form hiddened from him, but the front wasn't closed and left her exposed. She was anorexically thin; the simple blue and white Wutainese dress she wore was hanging off her fragile frame. Her skin was ghostly pale, cheeks hollow looking and sunken and her green eyes had taken on a dull tone. The wind blew harder; he almost expected it to knock her over, but she didn't budge. She held herself adamantly, looking him in the eye with without fear when most would've crumbled to their knees. One hand gripped an elegant sharp sword that glinted from the lightning flashes. He found it amazing how she looked so weak, but gave off the prescence of a warrior.

_"You might as well just kill me. I rather that happen then go back there." _Her voice was soft and whispery, like that of a sickly child's, but it held a tone as strong as his. He frowned. It pained him to see her like this and annoyed him at how stubborn she was being.

_"Seraphina, if you would just listen-"_

_"How can I listen to something that you don't even understand?"_

_"What do you mean?" _He understood everything perfectly. She was ill, mentally and physically from the strange sickness she was born with. It began to take a serious toll on her body and began eating away at her. It was severe enough to even eat away at her sanity. After years of this she snapped and fled, attacking those who tried to help her, and went into hiding. Now after five years, he finally found her. And he wouldn't leave without her. _"You're sick. Staying out here will do you no good. If you don't come with me you'll die." _He hoped with all his might she would listen to reason, but she only continued to stare at him then shook her head.

_"You still don't understand anything."_

He could see the conversation was going nowhere and he was losing her each second that passed by. He understood what had to be done. As difficult as it was, he removed all emotion from his face and voice and said, _"If you won't listen to reason, then I'll have to use force." _

The raging picked up more and even the thick trees began to bend and sway. Bowing her head, the strong wind tossed her hair wildly. "Always the perfect SOLDIER, aren't you?" She asked softly as she gripped her sword, Masa, and got into her fighting stance. He gripped his sword, Mune, and got into his stance as well. Both their swords were identical, along with their stances, and faces. Being twins, they shared many things.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that. And just in case you guys were wondering what a wutainese dress looked like, think of Ling Xiaoyu's dress, except blue and white and minus those rings around her ankles and wrists. It's my first fic and I wanted the beginning to capture you and draw you in. The rest of the story is a flashback that leads up to this event. Once again, please comment, good or back, cuz I really love them and everyone's a critic ^0~<strong>


End file.
